


Маленький зверь

by fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020), Элайджа Бейли (kohvoo)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, good old PWP, прикладная кинология 101
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohvoo/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B0%20%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B8
Summary: Мастер Миллер едет смотреть на гонку собачьих упряжек, но обстоятельства непреодолимой силы меняют его планы.
Relationships: Kazuhira Miller/Solid Snake
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Драбблы и мини R — NC-21, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Маленький зверь

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн — пять лет кукования на Аляске

Его раны затянулись, его шкура стала толще.  
_«Маленький зверь», Ричард Сайкен_

Стоило ему переступить порог, как на него тут же уставился с десяток пар глаз. Собаки потянули морды к лазам из конур, их треугольные уши насторожились, их лохматые загривки распушились. Хорошо, что это были всего лишь хаски: бесполезные с точки зрения охраны, обученные с одинаковой готовностью подчиняться всякому погонщику, который встанет на нарты.

Освещала сарай единственная голая лампочка, свисающая с деревянного потолка.

Каз аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь и остановился, скрестив на груди руки. Тут не было холодно, собаки в замкнутых помещениях грели воздух не хуже радиаторных батарей.

Дэвид точно не замёрз бы. Он спал, прислонившись к тюку сена у дальней стены. Почти минуту Каз разглядывал его раскинутые ноги, решая, что делать дальше. Можно было уйти, Дэвид очухался бы ближе к утру, худшее, что ему грозило, — отёкшая из-за неудобной позы шея и выговор за пьянство от начальника станции, если тот решит сделать обход. Можно было забрать его и перенести в дом — до убогой хижины было метров пятьдесят по хорошо утоптанной дорожке.

Будь перед ним любой другой нормальный человек, Каз выбрал бы первый вариант, исключительно в воспитательных целях, чтобы мотивировать исправиться и прекратить напиваться до отключки перед гонкой. Но Дэвид не был нормальным человеком, так что Каз вздохнул, подошёл ближе и опустился на корточки. Хотел протянуть руку, но замер, остановленный предупреждающим рычанием.

В крайней правой конуре сидела чёрная метиска — он и не заметил её поначалу, решив, что конура пустая. Все собаки Дэвида были чистокровными ездовыми, Каз не замечал, чтобы он ходил с какими-нибудь другими, и эту собаку видел впервые. Уродливая помесь с нестабильным характером, по скорости наверняка взгреющая любую чистокровную. Эта на какую-то часть была кунхаундом, судя по длинным висячим ушам и крапчатой шкуре. Голубые глаза на чёрной морде выглядели ещё безумнее, чем у хаски.

— Ты ещё кто? — спросил он. Собака показала ему зубы. Он показал ей зубы в ответ.

Не стоило доверять аляскинским метисам, в их родословной вполне мог оказаться территориальный прадед, приученный сначала рвать, а потом думать.

Каз подвинулся так, чтобы собака, случись чего, вцепилась в его правую руку, а левой похлопал Дэвида по щеке. Рычание стало громче, метиска привстала. Каз зарычал на неё, и она удивлённо затихла.

— Не видишь, что я помогаю? — спросил он укоризненно.

Дэвид спал без задних ног, не реагируя ни на шлепки, ни на окрики. Обыскав его куртку, Каз нашёл пустую плоскую флягу — пшик, учитывая его стремительно прогрессирующий алкоголизм; из внутреннего кармана достал ключи и пачку сигарет с засунутой внутрь зажигалкой.

Пачкой он помахал у метиски перед мордой, вызвав очередной взрыв рычания.

— Так ты следишь за своим хозяином? Ждёшь, пока он помрёт от рака лёгких?

Он кинул пачку на пол, схватил Дэвида за шиворот и почти собрался закинуть его себе на плечи, когда метиска решила атаковать. Каз вскинул руку, зубы клацнули по металлу, собака взвизгнула и скрылась в конуре.

— Если удачно ударить тебя по морде, — сказал Каз её торчащему из конуры носу, — то можно и убить, и клянусь богом, я так бы и сделал, если бы не был слишком стар для скандала, который за этим последует.

Собака ни слова не поняла, но чем были хороши собаки, так это тем, что отлично знали язык насилия. Больше метиска Казу не мешала.

*

Жилище Дэвида производило гнетущее впечатление: здесь вообще ничего не было, кроме потрёпанной деревянной мебели, печки, сложенных в углу дров и стопки книг, ничего, что указывало бы на владельца. С равным успехом тут мог жить кто угодно, от русского дезертира до туристов из Неаполя.

Каз подтащил Дэвида к кровати и скинул его на покрывало. Тот даже не шелохнулся.

— Чёрт тебя дери, парень, — проворчал Каз и сел на край кровати, положив себе на колени ноги Дэвида. Он принялся расшнуровывать ботинки, нервно выдёргивая шнурки: пьяному Дэвиду было наплевать, а Каз хоть немного спустил пар. — Что с тобой такое?

Сбросив ботинки на пол, он опёрся локтями на колени и повернулся к Дэвиду. Тот продолжал спать как ни в чём не бывало и мог сойти за обычного себя, не рази от него выпивкой за три метра.

Это был глупый вопрос, Каз как никто другой знал, что происходит, но раньше Дэвиду хватало здравомыслия не напиваться хотя бы перед гонкой, тем более, что она была раз в году.

Кажется, все местные погонщики считали Дэвида хорошим добрым парнем, которому не сильно повезло в жизни. Не то чтобы они сильно ошибались.

Каз снял с колен ноги Дэвида, встал, потом скинул куртку, подбросил в печку дров и поставил чайник. Тут была ещё одна дверь: она вела к крохотную ванную, выложенную невзрачной белой плиткой в причудливом контрасте с голыми деревянными стенами основной комнаты. Каз постоял на пороге, размышляя, не сунуть ли Дэвида под душ, но это вряд ли ему помогло бы. Он уже наказал сам себя — наутро проснётся с таким похмельем, что долго будет помнить.

Каз всё-таки налил воды в миску, надеясь, что она была на собачьей, бросил в воду полотенце и пошёл к кровати.

— Давай, парень, — пробормотал он, приподнимая Дэвида, чтобы снять с него куртку. Под ней оказалась фланелевая рубашка в жёлтую клетку, надетая поверх борцовки. Каз снял и рубашку тоже. Всё время голова Дэвида болталась как у младенца, так что пришлось почти обнять его, придержав ладонью за затылок.

Дом был маленьким, он быстро прогревался. Через пару часов, как раз когда Дэвид перейдёт в самую мучительную стадию похмелья, тут станет просто невыносимо, и чёрта с два Каз откроет окно.

Над бровями Дэвида набухли бисеринки пота. Намочив полотенце, Каз стёр их, обтёр его лицо и шею, потом взялся за руки. По сравнению с _ним_ у него были почти изящные руки, изуродованные мелкими шрамами, с заметными суставами и венами, но меньше, худее и бледнее. Поразительно, подумал Каз, они же — по логике генетики в тех границах, в которых понимал её он, — должны быть идентичны, как близнецы, и всё равно.

Он сполоснул и отжал полотенце, рассматривая Дэвида сквозь тёмные стекла очков. Тот отвернулся к стене, и Каз кончиками пальцев развернул его лицо к себе. Во сне Дэвид хмурился, то ли предчувствуя грозящую головную боль, то ли потому что разучился не хмуриться.

Пальцы Каза соскользнули ниже, на шею. Горло идеально легло в ладонь. Иррационально Каз испытал злость: на его месте мог быть кто угодно, кто-нибудь, кто вместо пальцев использовал бы нож. Это была непозволительная расхлябанность с его стороны, роскошь, которую Дэвид не мог себе позволить.

Каз убрал руку и поднялся. Воду из миски он выплеснул наружу, в сугроб, и постоял немного на пороге. Начинало мести — до его собственного дома, куда более удобного, чем эта лачуга, было около пятидесяти миль, но из-за метели не стоило и пытаться туда ехать.

Он покружил по комнате, чувствуя нарастающую фрустрацию; дождался кипятка и налил себе дешёвого растворимого кофе; от скуки подошёл к стопке книг и взял верхнюю. Это был томик в твёрдой бордовой обложке, с золотым тиснением русскими буквами. Достоевский, предположил Каз: его познаний хватило на то, чтобы распознать кириллическую “Д”. Внутри был миллион русских букв, немедленно вызвавших у него приступ мигрени.

Распахнув дверцу печки, Каз сунул книгу в топку и сел на стул ждать утра.

*

Может, он слегка переооценил себя или слегка недооценил Дэвида. К утру он уснул настолько крепко, что проснулся только когда кто-то попытался стащить с него очки — рука вылетела вперёд на чистом рефлексе, металлические пальцы сдавили запястье так, чтобы сделать больно. Дэвид и бровью не повёл.

Он уже переоделся и помылся: на нём были спортивные штаны вместо вчерашних камуфляжных, майка была свежей, а волосы мокрыми. Он был босой.

— Мастер, — хрипло поприветствовал он, и Каз выпустил его руку. — Почему вы не легли на кровать? Места бы хватило.

— Потому что от тебя несло перегаром и собаками. — С перегаром Дэвид справился, с запахом псины нет, но нельзя была требовать невозможного от погонщика, который ел и спал со своими собаками.

Каз подвигал шеей, скривился, когда прострелило в затылок, и тут же обозлился на Дэвида — засранец выглядел свежим и отдохнувшим, будто не его вчера волокли на плечах пьяного в стельку.

Дэвид издал многозначительный звук.

— А книгу за что?

Каз снял с себя очки, чтобы посмотреть Дэвиду в глаза.

— Русских не люблю, — сказал он, получив в ответ кривую ухмылку.

Похоже, он был искренне рад его видеть; от этой мысли Казу сделалось неприятно. Они редко встречались, обычно случайно сталкиваясь на раскиданных по округе станциях. Аляска в этих широтах выглядела как бесконечные пространства пустоты и редкие населённые пункты, десятки квадратных миль на одного человека.

Дэвид протянул ему жестяную кружку с кофе. И всё-таки спросил, вежливо дождавшись, пока Каз преодолеет утреннюю угрюмость и станет способен на связный диалог:

— Что-то случилось?

— Я тебя вчера в сарае нашёл, — ответил Каз. — Ты лыка не вязал.

Дэвида это, похоже, не особо встревожило. Он сидел на табурете, подогнув ноги; в ответ на слова он просто пожал плечами. Ничего особенного, говорил язык его тела.

— Разве гонка не сегодня?

— Я не участвую.

— Почему?

Дэвид по-детски трогательным жестом потёр ухо. Это было почти смешно: он мог напоминать _его_ , когда лежал в отключке, более юную версию, которую Казу не довелось узнать, но в движении это были два разных человека. Движения изменяли Дэвида до неузнаваемости, как будто набрасывали вуаль на лицо. Неудивительно, что никто столько времени ничего не подозревал.

— Серая попала в капкан, — сказал он наконец. — Не хватило времени натаскать другую ведущую.

Каз замолк, не зная толком, что сказать. Он остановился на самом пустом и безопасном:

— Сочувствую.

— Жить будет, — ответил Дэвид. — Но бегать уже вряд ли.

— Что за новая собака?

— Метиска? Её зовут Герда.

— Герда? Слишком изобретательно для тебя.

Дэвид улыбнулся.

— Она бывшая охотничья, мать кунхаунд, отец ездовой метис. Совсем не умеет ходить в упряжке, её использовали для охоты по кровяному следу.

— И сдалась она тебе?

— У хозяина случился сердечный приступ на охоте. Она добежала до людей и привела подмогу. Опоздала.

— Боже мой. Ты бы всех котят в мире спас.

— Думаю, она заслужила второй шанс.

Каз отложил кружку в сторону и взял за рукав висящую на спинке куртку. На плотной смесовой ткани остались дыры от собачьих зубов, которые он показал Дэвиду. Дэвид в ответ поднял брови. .

— Она меня чуть не сожрала, когда я пришёл. Может, — добавил он, выпуская куртку, — стоило оставить тебя там, в сарае. В назидание.

— Может и стоило. Легли бы тогда на кровать.

Похоже, он шутил, но с ним никогда не было понятно. В “Фоксхаунде” он меньше хмурился и больше улыбался, но переменился после, особенно перебравшись в глушь. Из этой заварушки мало кто вышел прежним, если вообще вышел.

Конечно, он не был отмороженным, совсем, Каз знал, что за фасадом скрывался управляемый ураган. У него самого никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы выплеснуть агрессию (необходимость выплёскивать агрессию была его профессиональной обязанностью), но Дэвида приходилось раскручивать на всё — на злость и на радость. Один раз Каз видел его рыдающим, и это было страшное зрелище, неуютное в своей непредназначенности для чужих глаз.

— Так зачем вы приехали? — спросил Дэвид буднично и тоже отставил кружку с кофе.

Оба знали ответ, но Каз всё равно разозлился: на собственную предсказуемость, на абсолютное спокойствие Дэвида, на то, что идиотская псина попала в капкан, и на то, что он никак не мог избавиться от этой своей дурной привычки. Смахивало на жалкие попытки бросить курить — успехом увенчался только тот раз, когда он попал в плен. Лёгкий способ, ядовито подумал Каз.

— На начало гонки, — сказал он, уже жалея, что снял очки. Когда постоянно прячешь половину лица, отпадает всякая потребность скрывать эмоции.

Дэвид оглянулся за спину, где над кроватью висели часы.

— До гонга больше часа, — и соскользнул на колени, положив ладони Казу на бёдра.

Он замер, вопросительно подняв взгляд, и Каз честно хотел сказать ему “нет”, как собирался много раз до этого, но язык как будто присох к нёбу. Чушь, подумал он злобно, ничего у тебя не присохло, старый ты извращенец.

— Дэвид, — сказал он жалко, и Дэвид тут же улыбнулся, он всегда улыбался, когда Каз называл его по имени.

Он взял Дэвида за подбородок левой рукой, приподнял его лицо и наклонился так, что они стали почти вровень. Пальцы легли на доверчиво подставленную шею, нащупали пульс. Каз коснулся губами скулы, поднялся выше и поцеловал в висок, чувствуя, как мышцы расслабляются под его прикосновениями.

Был ещё один способ заставить Дэвида расслабиться — заездить его до полусмерти в спарринге, но прошло несколько лет, и после всех тех личных тренировок с _ним_ он в два счёта положил бы Каза на лопатки. К концу истории с “Фоксхаундом” спарринги заменила постель. Ещё один кружок на картинке “Найдите десять отличий”: Дэвиду нравилось трахаться, он занимался этим непринуждённо и без рефлексии.

Иногда Каз жалел, что тридцать лет назад встретил не Дэвида. Мир был бы совсем другим местом.

— Ну-ка, — пробормотал Дэвид, переключаясь на рабочий настрой, и потянулся к ремню на его брюках. Каз не стал ему мешать.

Раньше Каз старался делать хорошо и выглядеть красиво: сначала долго учился первому, потом долго оттачивал второе. Ни в нём, ни в Дэвиде не было ничего похожего — никакого желания выглядеть соблазнительно. Сложно было даже представить Дэвида, отсасывающего с томным взглядом из-под ресниц.

Дэвид плюнул себе на ладонь и размазал слюну по члену, сдавил и основания, передернул пару раз, потом не убирая руки взял в рот. Ему нравилось, когда его тягали за волосы, поэтому Каз рефлекторно сгрёб его за волосы на затылке.

Дэвид облизал его член снизу, взял в рот головку и медленно насадился, расслабив горло.

— Дыши носом, — сказал Каз, когда тот поперхнулся. Дэвид отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть на него снизу вверх.

Уголок его рта дёрнулся в попытке скрыть улыбку. Он лизнул головку и насадился снова, снова расслабил горло, но когда Каз потянул его за волосы, послушно отстранился.

Пару раз Каз трахал его в рот, им обоим понравилось — по крайней мере, по тем признакам, которые были очевидны Казу. Но сейчас поза была неудобной, и Дэвид красноречиво прижал его ногу локтем к стулу, не давая двигаться. Не то чтобы он был божественно хорош, но Казу нравились его раскованность, искренность и полное отсутствие рвотного рефлекса.

Каз погладил его по правой стороне лица большим пальцем. Дэвид рефлекторно подался в сторону его руки, ткнулся в ладонь головой.

— Дэвид, — предупреждающе сказал Каз, и Дэвид ответил ему вибрирующим хмыканием, которое передалось из глотки прямиком в член.

Он сел на пятках, подтянулся на колени Каза и уселся сверху, раздвинув ноги. Спереди его серые спортивные штаны уже стали влажными. Ну конечно он даже не подумал надеть бельё — наверное, увидел Каза и решил, что ни к чему.

— Ты меня раздавишь, — сказал Каз, запрокидывая голову. У Дэвида было безумное лицо, почти стеклянные глаза с широченными зрачками, хотя Каз видел, что он даже к себе не притрагивался.

Это льстило — то, как Дэвид на него реагировал.

— Переживёшь, — хрипло отозвался он, но сместил вес на левую ногу. Каз притянул его к себе за шею.

Дэвид положил руки ему на плечи и притёрся бёдрами к его животу. Каз просунул руку между ними и забрался за резинку штанов. Стоило сомкнуть пальцы вокруг члена Дэвида, как тот беззастенчиво застонал ему в рот, поцелуй расфокусировался, рот стал мягче. Он лизнул Каза в губы, влажно прошёлся по его челюсти к уху. Бедра его не переставали двигаться, так что Казу почти ничего не нужно было делать, только сжимать кулак.

Дыхание Дэвида участилось, Каз обвёл пальцем головку его члена, оттягивая крайнюю плоть, и начал двигать рукой. Не прошло и минуты, когда Дэвид выдохнул ему в ухо и беззвучно кончил. Его мелко потряхивало, Каз пару раз провёл по его боку рукой, потом развернул к себе его лицо, но Дэвид вывернулся и соскользнул ему под ноги.

Он сомкнул губы вокруг члена, на этот раз торопливо и без техничности. Прошла пара минут, прежде чем Каз с силой сгрёб его за волосы и попытался отодвинуть, но Дэвид стряхнул его руку. Он принял в рот, вцепившись Казу в бедро пальцами, и сплюнул на доски.

Кажется, Каз потянул его за волосы с такой силой, что клок остался у него в кулаке. На мгновение ослепительный эндорфиновый приход перечеркнуло что-то, подозрительное похожее на чувство вины. Каз поспешно отогнал его прочь.

Дэвид утёрся и сел на пол, привалившись к колену Каза, и тот рефлекторно потрепал его по щеке. Было что-то трогательное в том, как Дэвид всякий раз позволял трепать себя и гладить, делать с собой что угодно. Каз не мог вспомнить ни единого раза, чтобы он попытался уйти от ласки, поразительно для того утилитарного подхода ко всему.

— Смотри, что ты сделал, — сказал он без запала, показывая на испорченную рубашку. Дэвид проследил за его рукой взглядом. Угол его рта снова насмешливо дёрнулся.

— Можешь взять мою.

Ну да, подумал Каз. Химия тела на мгновение свела его с ума: он правда представил себя в одной из одинаковых клетчатых рубашек Дэвида.

— Чтобы я выглядел как нью-эйдж хиппи?

Он снял рубашку, вытерся и отбросил в сторону. Застегнул штаны. Взял со стола очки.

— Тогда не одевайся вообще, — предложил Дэвид, поднимаясь с пола.

Его ничего не волновало. Похоже, в глуши национального парка, окружённый собаками и выпивкой, он наконец достиг нужного уровня гармонии с миром. В чём-то Каз ему завидовал — иногда ему казалось, что за последние пятнадцать лет злость не отпускала его ни разу.

*

Никто никуда не пошёл. Когда вдалеке зазвучал гонг, Каз был по самые яйца в заднице Дэвида.

— Гонка началась, — сообщил Дэвид заторможенно и зачем-то попытался подтянуться выше, схватившись за балясины в изголовье. Каз затормозил его, подхватив под колено, и сменил темп на медленный и плавный, перекатывая бёдра вверх-вниз.

Дэвид поморщился, но через пару секунд недовольная гримаса на его лице сменилась задумчивой.

— Придётся приехать ещё раз, — сказал Каз и наклонился. Дыхание его сбилось.

Резинка сползла с его волос, и теперь при каждом движении белые кончики хлестали Дэвида по лицу. Он протянул руку, намотал хвост на кулак и перебросил Казу за спину Ладонь его осталась лежать на плече.

— Хороший мальчик, — похвалил его Каз. Он склонился ещё ниже, чтобы Дэвиду удобнее было притянуть его за голову.

Он попытался его поцеловать, но при каждом толчке сбивался с ритма, так что Каз, устав от его неловких попыток целоваться, отстранился на пару дюймов.

— Каз, — пробормотал Дэвид нетерпеливо, и Каз посмотрел на него, удивлённый. Дэвид не позволял себе называть его по имени, даже после того, как Каз всё-таки представился, раз уж личина Макдоннелла растеряла всякий смысл. Может, посчитал, что данное по пьяни разрешение автоматически отзывается следующим утром.

Может, он был прав. А может, Каз слишком многое ему запрещал.

Он даже остановился.

— Что? — спросил он.

— Потрогай меня, — попросил Дэвид с каменным лицом. Каз разглядывал его пару секунд, скрытый за стёклами очков.

— Нет, — решил он наконец и вышел из Дэвида, наслаждаясь гримасой на его лице. Потом он с оттягом шлёпнул его по бедру. — Перевернись, — и тот, бросив на Каза последний недовольный взгляд, послушно лег на живот.

Каз коленом раздвинул его ноги и навалился сверху, надавив на лопатки правой рукой, заставив прогнуться в пояснице. Он сразу задал размашистый быстрый темп, так что скоро тяжёлое дыхание Дэвида стало шумным. Он попытался уткнуться лицом в подушку, но Каз придержал его за шею:

— Руки перед собой, — сказал он, не сбавляя темпа, и Дэвид послушно оперся на локти. Пальцы его вцепились в простынь. — Молодец, — похвалил его Каз и рассеянно поцеловал в мокрый от пота висок. — Хороший, — он ударил бёдрами с такой силой, что у Дэвида разъехались колени, — мальчик.

Он был близко, даже слишком, чтобы заставить Дэвида кончить без рук. Можно было спустить и додрочить ему пальцами, но Каз слишком долго его не видел, чтобы отказать себе в удовольствии затрахать его до полуобморока.

— Дэвид, — позвал он, прижимаясь лбом к его плечу.

Он обхватил его правой рукой поперёк живота, жалея, что не мог ничего ей почувствовать, левой провёл по его члену и сомкнул вокруг него пальцы. Дэвид застонал, громко, оставив всякие попытки сдерживаться, сжался вокруг него и кончил.

Каз трахал его, пока всхлипы Дэвида не сменили тональность, став почти болезненными, а колени не разъехались окончательно, лёг всем весом на взмокшую спину. Тот даже не пытался его спихнуть, только повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него из-за плеча. Глаза у него были почти стеклянные, и Каз напоследок пропихнул перепачканные спермой пальцы ему в рот. Дэвид послушно разомкнул губы, лениво облизав подушечки.

Зрелище было таким, что Каз не выдержал. Он кончил, глубоко в задницу Дэвида, и бессильно навалился сверху.

Он понятия не имел, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем Дэвид пихнул его в бок. Они синхронно разошлись: Дэвид сел, Каз откинулся на подушку. От наволочки пахло потом и собаками.

Дэвид перегнулся через кровать, поднял откуда-то с пола сигаретную пачку и принялся прикуривать, не с первого раза справившись с колёсиком зажигалки. Рядом с ножкой кровати стояла обрезанная пивная банка с окурками; он поставил её деревянную раму, чтобы удобнее было стряхивать пепел.

Чем-то это даже было красиво — в конце концов, Каз всегда ценил красоту, с годами навык подвытравился, но не ушёл совсем. В этом ракурсе Дэвид не был похож на него, только на самого себя, молодого и здорового, с блестящей от стынущего пота кожей. Не было ничего криминального в том, чтобы расслабиться на пару минут.

Он разозлился на себя за эту мысль. Хватит, решил он. Нужно было встать, выбросить перетянутый узлом презерватив и вымыться в том убогом закутке, который тут назывался ванной, а потом проваливать на все четыре стороны. Дэвид следил за ним молча, подав голос только тогда, когда Каз взял с пола штаны.

— Уже уходите, мастер? — спросил он ровным тоном. Лицо его тоже ничего не выражало.

Каз обернулся, собираясь ответить что-нибудь малозначащее, но ничего не пришло в голову. Как же он себя чувствовал, подумал он с горечью, выброшенный на край света, без друзей и родных, только с бывшим ментором в качестве приятеля, который приезжал иногда, чтобы потрахаться, и даже не обладал смелостью это признать. С другой стороны, какое его дело. Дэвид ни разу не показал, что его что-то не устраивало.

И даже сейчас.

Каз вздохнул и подошёл к кровати, встав напротив Дэвида, потом аккуратно взял из его пальцев полувыкуренную сигарету и затянулся. Окурок он впечатал в банку. Стоило ему протянуть руку и тронуть Дэвида за челюсть, как тот немедленно подался вперёд, подставил загривок под раскрытую ладонь, будто эта же рука не причиняла ему боль бесчисленное количество раз до этого.

В нём не должно было быть ничего такого. Попытки вырастить машину для убийств привели к созданию единственного человека, в котором осталось хоть что-то человеческое, живым памятником, возведённым в назидание всем им и их мудаческим решениям.

— Есть другие идеи? — спросил Каз.

Сощурившись, Дэвид посмотрел ему в лицо, подцепил пальцем мостик очков и снял их. Без очков Каз почувствовал себя совсем голым, но ничего не сделал, ни когда Дэвид сложил их с поразительной осторожностью, не идущей этим грубым рукам, ни когда убрал их в сторону.

— Не знаю. — Он вдруг улыбнулся. — Мы ещё можем успеть на окончание гонки.


End file.
